justdancefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
A Little Less Conversation
|wykonawca= vs. JXL |album=ELV1S |rok= 1968 (Elvis Presley) 2002 (JXL Remix) |dlc= |tryb= Solo |tanp= |trud= |wysi= |zruch=5 (Remake) |piktokolor= (JD) (JD:GH files) (Remake) (Odnowione piktogramy) |kolorr= (Strzałki) (JD:GH pliki) (Strzałki) (Remake) |tekst=Czerwony (NOW pliki) |mashup= |alt= |ipikto=71 (JD) |czt=3:40 |perf = Jérémy Paquethttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0OAllrHRFKU&t=119s}} "A Little Less Conversation (JXL Remix)" w wykonaniu vs. JXL znajduje się w . Wygląd Tancerza Jest to mężczyzna z niebieskim afro i wąsem w stylu handlebar. Nosi parę niebieskich spodni, niebieską kamizelkę na jasnoniebieskiej koszuli, naszyjniki, bransoletę i parę butów. Wyglądem przypomina postać z lat 80. (Nieużyte) W pierwszym Remake'u, wygląd pozostaje taki sam, aczkolwiek kolory zostały trochę rozjaśnione. Nosi cyjanową koszulę, parę cyjanowych spodni, kamizelkę z bardziej "zużytym" odcieniem niebieskiego, "zużytą" niebieską bransoletę, wąsy, afro i buty. Ma pomarańczowy zarys. Remake W Remake'u, postać zachowuje wygląd, ale zmieniają się kolory. Koszula i spodnie mają teraz gradient czerwonego, a zarys jest teraz jasnocyjanowy. Tło Jest ono czerwone z ogniem i dwoma światłami. Są też błyskające światła przypominające gwiazdy. Remake W Remake'u tło jest inne; jest to ściana w kolorze spalonego pomarańczowego z zawijasami i neonowym płomieniem. Ruszają się one w górę i w dół w rytm muzyki. Złote Ruchy W debiutanckiej wersji nie było żadnych Złotych Ruchów, ale zostały dodane do postaci w trybach Party Master i Mashupach w . Są także obecne w Remake'u. Jest 5 Złotych Ruchów: Złote Ruchy 1, 2, 3, i 4: Przyłóż rękę blisko twarzy (jakbyś trzymał mikrofon). Złoty Ruch 5: Zrób ruch podobny do "daba" pochylając się w prawo i kładąc prawą rękę na czole, kiedy lewa ręka wystaje w lewo. ALittleGM1.png|Złote Ruchy 1, 2, 3, and 4 ALittleGM2.png|Złoty Ruch 5 Występowanie w Mashupach występuje w następujących Mashupach: *''Ain’t No Other Man'' *''Beauty And A Beat'' *''Blame It on the Boogie'' *''Blurred Lines'' *''Gentleman'' *''(I've Had) The Time Of My Life'' *''I Will Survive'' *''Love Boat'' *''Love You Like A Love Song'' *''Moves Like Jagger'' *''Run The Show'' *''She Wolf (Falling to Pieces)'' *''We No Speak Americano'' *''Wild Wild West'' Podpisy występuje w trybach Puppet/Party Master. To podpisy przypisane jego ruchom: *Comb Your Hair *Crooner *For The Fans *Girating Mustache *Hot Boy *Let Me Hear Ya *Macho Lasso *Medalion Man *Mustache Ciekawostki *To pierwsza piosenka Elvisa Presleya w serii. *W grze użyto remixu JXL, co sprawia, że to pierwsza piosenka w serii, w której użyto remixu. *Ekstrakcja tancerza została znaleziona w plikach . Miał mieć pomarańczowy zarys. **To jedyna piosenka z Remakiem z która nie została wypuszczona. **Remake może być zauważony w w zastępniku kwadrata Remake'u i wielu Mashupach i . ***Aczkolwiek schemat kolorów został później zmieniony. Galeria Pliki Gry Tex1_256x256_38c61ad467c48499_14.png|'' '' conversation.jpg|'' '' ( ) Conversation pictos-sprite.png|Piktogramy Screeny z Gry ALittleLessMenu.jpg|'' '' w menu Obrazy Promocyjne coach_jd1_Elvis-Presley-VS-Jxl-Remix---A-little-less-Conversation.png|Obraz promocyjny tancerza Inne ALittleLessExtraction.jpg| ekstrakcja Filmiki Oficjalny Teledysk Junkie XL, Elvis Presley - A Little Less Conversation (Elvis vs JXL) Gameplay A Little Less Conversation - Just Dance-0 Odnośniki Nawigacja de:A Little Less Conversation en:A Little Less Conversation es:A Little Less Conversation pt-br:A Little Less Conversation Kategoria:Piosenki Kategoria:1960s Kategoria:2000s Kategoria:Piosenki Elvisa Presleya Kategoria:Piosenki Solo Kategoria:Mężczyźni Solo Kategoria:Piosenki Rockowe Kategoria:Średnie Piosenki Kategoria:Umiarkowane Piosenki Kategoria:Piosenki w Just Dance (grze wideo) Kategoria:Ekskluzywnie na konsole Kategoria:Odnowione Piosenki Kategoria:Remiksy Kategoria:Jérémy Paquet